


Rangshi Week: The Follow-up

by Swani



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, It's my fic. I'll do what I want., Mostly Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: A follow-up to my Rangshi Week fics. Each chapter is a scene that pairs with the Rangshi Week prompts.Mostly just a series of warm-up drabbles/one-shots, but I figured it'd be fun to post them. Lengths will probably vary. Wildly.1: Kisses2: Soft/Domestic3: Horse Stance4: Hurt/Comfort5: Kyoshi Warriors/Island6: Festival7: Battle Paint
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Rangshi Week: The Follow-up

Kyoshi cradled Rangi in her arms as she entered the infirmary. She struggled to control her sobs as she laid Rangi down on the bed. 

  


“Oh no…” Kirima whispered as she clasped her hand over her mouth. 

  


Wong cried out and buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t lose another loved one. 

  


Kyoshi had stabilized Rangi, but she could do little else. Her glowing girl was unconscious and breathing slowly. With an unsteady hand, she brushed errant silken strands from Rangi’s clammy forehead.

  


“Is she…?” Kirima asked, her eyes filled with tears. 

  


“She’s alive,” Kyoshi said shakily. “I stopped the external bleeding but I need to try and do more. I need water.”

  


Kirima gestured to towards a basin on a table near her. “I’ve got some over here. Where’d she get hit?”

  


Kyoshi moved towards the basin and picked it up. She glanced at the waterbender and sighed. 

  


“Yun stabbed her in the back,” she said, moving back to Rangi’s bedside. “I think he missed her lung, but I’m not sure.”

  


Wong wiped his eyes. “If he’d pierced her lung, she’d have been dead before you even brought her here.”

Kyoshi grabbed a rag and dipped it into the water. She gently wiped the blood from Rangi’s chin. Her chest heaved and she began to sob. She prayed to whoever was listening that Rangi would pull through. She couldn’t bare to live without Rangi by her side. 

  


Kyoshi took Rangi’s face in her hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  She paused briefly before giving her a light kiss on the lips. 

  


“I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make this one as sad as the Day 1 prompt.


End file.
